List of Censorship in the Dragon Ball series
This is a list of various edits, significant dialogue changes and scenes that have been removed in early releases of the ''Dragon Ball'' series. Most of them are often for covering up violence or sexual references. Dragon Ball Emperor Pilaf Saga The Secret of the Dragon Balls *In the Ocean Group Dub Goku is wearing underwear in the scene where he skinny dips to catch a fish. Also the part where he pees in the water, just before he starts fishing with his tail, was removed. *The part where Goku lifts Bulma's skirt up to see if she has a tail is still present in the Ocean Group Dub but her panties are oddly repainted pink to match her skirt. The part was absent from Toonami's broadcast of the FUNimation Dub. *The part where Bulma shoots Goku with a gun was completely removed in the Ocean Group Dub and Toonami's Broadcast of the FUNimation Dub. *The scene where Bulma lifts up her skirt and offers to let Goku touch her butt if he gives her the Dragon Ball was completely removed in the Ocean Group Dub and the Toonami Broadcast of the FUNimation Dub. The Emperor's Quest *When Goku is naked standing in front of Bulma in the beginning of Goku's bath scene there is a stool digitally added to cover his private in the Ocean Dub. During his bath scene the lower part of the screen was cropped to make it so his private was not visible. *The dialogue in Bulma's bubble bath scene was completely changed in all of the English dubs. In the Japanese version, Goku is talking to her about her breasts but in the English versions he is saying that he wants to scrub her back. *The scene of Pilaf's bodily gases being shown was cut from the Toonami broadcast. *In the Ocean Group Dub and Toonami Broadcast, the scene where Goku takes off Bulma's panties and discovers that girls don't have male private parts was completely removed. The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi *In the Ocean Group Dub the blood in the fight between Goku and the Bear Thief was removed. *The scene of Bulma lifting her dress up for Roshi was removed from the Ocean Group Dub. Instead, Roshi just gives her the ball. *When the episode aired on Toonami, Roshi asks to see Bulma's bellybutton instead of her underwear. The scene of her exposing herself was removed, but the later shot of her lifting her dress back up to get the ball was curiously left in. *In the Ocean Group Dub and Toonami Broadcast the scene where Bulma loads her machine gun and shoots at Goku for taking off her underwear was completely removed. Oolong the Terrible *Goku touching Pochawompa's crotch was removed from the Ocean and Blue Water Dub but him touching Grandma Paozu's is still present in the Blue Water Dub, but the dialogue is changed to make it seem like Goku is dusting off the old lady's apron. Yamcha the Desert Bandit *Goku touching Oolong's crotch to check to see if he is male or female was cut from the Ocean Group and Blue Water Dub. *The scene where Bulma lured Oolong as a fish with underwear was changed to dollar bills. However, the Blue Water dub retained the scene. *The scenes of Oolong's diarrhea in the bush and coming out with toilet paper were cut from the Ocean Group Dub. *The scene where Oolong turns into panties in front of an angry Bulma was removed from the Ocean Group Dub. However, the Blue Water dub version retained the scene. Keep an Eye on the Dragon Balls *In the Ocean Group Dub, the sequence of Bulma in the shower is shortened, and is risque shot of Yamcha seeing Bulma walking around naked is replaced with a tamer silhouette. *When a nude Bulma looks out the camper window, there is glare covering her breasts. There is a common misconception that this glare was added for the edited dub. The glare was originally there, but was thickened to cover her entire cleavage. *Bulma was digitally covered up in the early dub with the Dragon Balls in one scene, and just with more covers in another. This was also done to disguise the original plot of Oolong attempting to molest Bulma in her sleep. The Ox King on Fire Mountain *The moment when Yamcha hit Chi-Chi was edited in the Ocean Dub. Instead it showed Puar's face with the sound effects of Yamcha knocking her out in the background. *A paint error in the original version left Bulma's legs naked in one scene. When the episode was dubbed into English, FUNimation caught this and changed the color of her legs back to the blue of her pantyhose. While this could be seen as a correction rather than censorship, the eventual unedited English dub restores the original cels with Bulma's legs incorrectly matching her skin tone. *In the original uncut Japanese version, Chi-Chi pushes Goku off the Nimbus for his patting her crotch. In the edited dub, it is because he criticizes her revealing outfit. The Kamehameha Wave *Master Roshi's desire is to see Bulma's breasts were covered up with dialogue of him asking for something else in edited dubs. **In the Ocean Group Dub, he wanted Bulma to set him up on a date with an old woman like him. **In the edited Funimation Dub shown on Cartoon Network, Master Roshi wanted Bulma to walk on the beach with him. *In the early English dub, the scene where Oolong disguised as Bulma and exposing his breasts to Master Roshi giving him a nosebleed was completely removed. The Penalty is Pinball *The scene where Bulma shows the middle finger to Emperor Pilaf while being captured was removed from the Ocean Group Dub. *A scene where Yamcha freaks out from Bulma exposing her cleavage while waking up Goku is removed from the Ocean Group Dub. *The english TV airing removed Oolong's penis which was visible when he was in his bat form. A Wish to the Eternal Dragon *Like the previous episode, the penis that is visible in Oolong's bat form was removed in the english TV airing. *Oolong says that he wishes for the world's most comfortable underwear in all of the english dubs, but in the japanese version he says that he wishes for some hot chick's panties. *The panties Oolong wishes for has Shenron on it in the Ocean Dub. The Legend of Goku *When Goku turns back into his normal form from a Great Ape, there is a poorly drawn flower covering his private area as an edit in the Ocean Dub. Tournament Saga Goku's Rival *In the edited dub the dirty magazines are altered so the women on them appear to wear clothes, and word "dating" is added to the cover of the most prominent one. Milk Delivery *The scene of Master Roshi and Goku accidentally waking up Launch was shortened in the TV airing. The part where she is still in her panties and shoots and gets knocked out by Goku and Roshi attempting to touch her breast after she gets knocked out was removed from the english TV airing. The Turtle Hermit Way *Goku and Krillin's penises were not shown when they swim in the shark infested waters naked during the english TV airing. The Tournament Begins *The scene of Roshi touching the flight attendants rear was taken out of the Toonami Broadcast. Elimination Round *All the panty shots you see of Bulma were taken out of the Toonami Broadcast. Smells Like Trouble *The speech the announcer makes about hitting in the private parts along with the part of Ranfan replying with "What about my parts" was taken out of the Toonami broadcast. *Krillin farting in Bacterians face was edited in the Toonami Broadcast to make it look like he was simply mooning him. Quarterfinals Continue *Ranfan's stripping was removed in the Toonami broadcasting. Instead, the scene of one of Nam's failed attacks is shown followed by her twitching foot to show she was knocked out. This is strangely not edited in the recaps in later episodes, which clearly shows her in her underwear. Krillin's Frantic Attack *The scene of Goku dropping his pants in front of the crowd and shows his bare bottom to the stage to prove his tail is real was still present in the Toonami Broadcast but the shot showing his penis was not shown. *The scene of Krillin trying to distract Roshi by throwing a pair of panties was taken out of the Toonami broadcast. The Grand Finals *Roshi's Drunken Fist attack was changed to Mad Cow Attack in the Toonami Broadcast. The Final Blow *Any shots that show Goku's penis when he was naked was removed from the Toonami Broadcast as well as a shot that shows his balls from the rear. Red Ribbon Army Saga The Roaming Lake *The scene of Master Roshi at the Underwear store was completely removed in the Toonami Broadcast. Danger in the Sky *The scene where Goku shows Hasky his testicles after misinterpreting her request to see his Dragon Balls is edited in the Toonami and Ocean Dub versions by showing her his boxers with Dragon Balls on them that Bulma made him. Category:Lists Category:Dragon Ball media